Vacancy
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Yuugi is going to Hogwarts and not because he recieved an owl telling him to become a late ariving student, there will be no random, not even funny, chaos because Yuugi's got a job to do, History of Magic Professor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vacancy**

**Summary: **AU 5th year - YuGiOhxHP x-over - Binns finally retired and Dumbledore hired one of the strangest looking Professors Hogwarts has seen in ages (Yuugi Mouto). But strange things are hapenning at Hogwarts, whose causing them and why?

**Rating: T**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings???**

**Notes: For those of you who have never seen Yu-Gi-Oh you may find the Hikari/Yami concept a bid taxing. Basically Atem (or Yami) was a Pharaoh who sealed his soul into a special item (Senen Puzzle - an upside down golden pyramid that was a jigsaw that Yuugi solved). Now, 3000 years later Yuugi solves the puzzle and releases the spirit of the pharaoh. Yuugi is the reincarnation of Atem. They duel with the duel monsters cards (which you must have seen) and are the world champion. Atem and Yuugi share a body that changes slightly when a different soul is in possession. To find out what they look like...use google or janime.info**

**---**

Dumbledore got to his feet and talking ceased in the Great Hall as all eyes were focused on him.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." He paused for a moment and then continued, "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (A certain trio smirked at each other.)

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for hat he tells me is the four-hundred-an-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons." The aforementioned re-instated professor stood up and there were, albeit unenthusiastic, applause. Horrified glances were exchanged between Harry, Ron and Hermione since there seemed to be now sign of Hagrid, nor had Dumbledore mentioned him.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' The applause for this woman were next to none and trickled to nothing in record time.

"And finally, after many…extended…years of successful teaching, Professor Binns, our History of Magic teacher, has decided to retire and is now lounging in a cemetery in Hawaii. But from the ashes rises anew and our new History of Magic professor is Professor Mouto from Japan, unfortunately he is-"

There was a great resounding bang and everyone turned to face the entrance to the Great Hall was swung open to reveal a relatively small figure (5" 7' at best) swathed in a thick black coat, lined with brown and cream fur.

"- late," Dumbledore after a contemplative pause but hardly anyone was listening. All eyes were focused on the figure that was now striding up to the staff table, his large, black combat boots thunking against the cold, stone, floor.

The figure reached the table and stood before Dumbledore, Professor Umbridge was peering at him. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, I was…delayed."

"Well I'm sure the school has enjoyed the temporary reprieve from my voice," Dumbledore chuckled, "so I shall forgive you."

"_Hem hem_," the hood of figure turned in the direction of the cough, "Isn't it considered rude in Japan to wear hoods indoors?" simpered Professor Umbridge.

"Yes," the figure replied moving his hands up to lower it, "but it is also considered rude, both here and in Japan, to interrupt a conversation between two separate entities."

Some students sniggered, and others gasped, as the black, pointed hair with red tips was revealed to them. Professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes and Professor McGonagall quirked her lip upwards, Dumbledore looked impassive.

"Well students," Dumbledore said, bringing attention back to him and away from the cloud of tension and obvious dislike that had settled between both Professor Mouto and Professor Umbridge. "This is Professor Mouto," the figure turned and a pair of scarlet eyes swept across the hall and the blonde surrounding the small professor's face was revealed and the blonde that streaked through his hair. "He will be your History of Magic teacher."

With a nod the man sat down in the only remaining empty seat, Umbridge glaring at him, students looking on in awe as Dumbledore continued with the notices. Professor Yuugi Mouto did not look at anyone, merely pulled a book from the depths of his cloak and began to read. Those sat next to him couldn't help but notice that the eyes, which had once been red, now seemed violent and the blonde in the main part of his hair had disappeared.

_I don't trust that woman, she seems to give off an aura full of deceit. _

Yuugi did not flinch at the voice that drifted in his mind, merely replied, **I don't think she's taken with us either, we're not supposed to be making enemies and she's part of the English Ministry, we're not in a position to make her our enemy. **

_Whatever happened to diplomatic immunity? _

We're not a diplomat Atem, we're just a professor from another country.

_Oh…right_. The voice of his darker half, his Yami, his previous form, the pharaoh left to lock himself away in his Soul Room to do Ra knows what. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise as people began to stand up and Yuugi suddenly realised that supper was over. Standing up he walked over to Dumbledore who showed him to his chambers where he was to stay.

Yuugi sighed heavily as he lay stretched out on the four poster bed, he was happy that the job he was employed for didn't require a lot of magic to be cast. His magic clashed horribly with that of Hogwarts and it seemed as if the castle herself was trying to push him out, as though he was a virus of some sort. The crushing feeling at his core was immense and painful but Yami helped by bearing most of the weight.

Oh well, maybe he'd be able to subdue the pain better after a good night's sleep.

---

**For those of you who have never seen Yu-Gi-Oh you may find the Hikari/Yami concept a bid taxing. Basically Atem (or Yami) was a Pharaoh who sealed his soul into a special item (Senen Puzzle - an upside down golden pyramid that was a jigsaw that Yuugi solved). Now, 3000 years later Yuugi solves the puzzle and releases the spirit of the pharaoh. Yuugi is the reincarnation of Atem. They duel with the duel monsters cards (which you must have seen) and are the world champion. Atem and Yuugi share a body that changes slightly when a different soul is in possession. To find out what they look like...use google or janime.info**

**A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Vacancy**

**Summary: **Summary? What summary?

**Rating: T**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 1**

Yume Li - Thanks, there will be and enjoy the update

**Pairings???**

**Notes: This chapter had mentions of the Holocaust, if this offends you you can just not read the chapter. You have been warned.**

**---**

Yuugi rubbed the sides of his head, he had a splitting headache but there was nothing to be done about it. Dumbledore had already dulled the wards down and to lower them anymore would put students in danger. He looked around the classroom, moving posters of Egyptians, Aztecs and other ancient magic users. The desks were arranged in uniform rows and columns. Each desk had a name label on it, Yuugi's first class was a fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class.

A cacophony of voices made itself known outside the door which only made to worsen his headache. Taking a deep breath and stealing himself for his first lesson he opened the door. All the students stopped talking and turned to look his way, Yuugi swallowed, he was barely an inch above some of them.

"Alright class, a word of warning before you enter this classroom, I was given a list of all your names, I don't know your houses or you friends so I just put names on desks and you will sit at those desks, am I clear?" There were reluctant nods and 'yes sir's so Yuugi stepped to the side and gestured inside the classroom, "Then enter."

The hoard of students poured in and settled themselves in their seats, students were dismayed to find that the nametags were glued to the tables and attempting to sit at a desk that wasn't your own got you a rather nasty electric shock.

Yuugi watched all this with a smile on his face; the glares he received from certain members of his class went ignored. When everyone was settled he strode up the middle isle to his desk at the front and hoped onto it, facing the class.

"Alright, as I said, I don't know you by name and number so we'll start of with a quick, get to know each other, session since I'm sure some of you are dieing to ask questions."

As soon as he'd finished the whole class burst into shouts, Yuugi sighed, his head was throbbing and there was a painful sting behind his eyes. He held up his hands and after a while everyone was silent again.

"Alright, let's try this again, hands in the air and one question per person or else we won't have any time left for the lesson," Yuugi grinned and the class groaned. "Oh come on, it can't be that boring," sarcastic faces were his response. "Okay, what did you study last year?"

The hand a girl with bushy brown hair shot up into the air so fast Yuugi thought she'd hurt herself, "Yes…"

"Hermione Granger sir and we studied Goblin Rebellions sir," the girl said primly.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow and sat silent for a couple of minutes waiting for her to continue. When it was clear she wasn't he spoke up, "That's it?" There was a chorus of affirmatives, "Gee, no wonder none of you want to be hear, that's the most boring subject on the planet."

Suddenly there were smiles and the hand of a girl in a red and gold ties went up, Yuugi nodded to her, "Sir, what will you be teaching us this year?"

"All that I can, stuff about Ancient Egyptians and the kind of curses they put in their tombs, famous Witches and Wizards, those of who collect chocolate frog cards will be at an advantage (a boy with red hair grinned), about Aztecs, the history of alchemy, hopefully you'll find it to your liking." The students before him exchanged excited glances, whispers broke out. "Hey," Yuugi said sounding mockingly offended, "Don't leave me out of the conversation. Anyway, I did say there would be questions so ask away."

The hand a boy with blonde hair and very pointed features went up, Yuugi looked at him, "Is that your natural hair colour?" the boy drawled smirking at him.

"Yes," Yuugi replied, there were some shocked and amazed glances, "and if you don't believe me I'll go straight to Professor Snape, demand his truth potion, and answer under influence of Veritaserum."

The majority of the class seemed happy with this answer but the blonde boy wasn't. So the lesson went on, the class found out that Yuugi was 25, was indeed the Duel Monsters World Champion, had indeed been in relationships (all of which with women), he was currently single, Japan was very nice, he had lived in Domino, he was muggle-born, he hadn't studied magic until he was sixteen and many other things.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Yuugi said "Now we only have ten minutes left so I won't start anything big yet. However there will be some learning done today (groans) but I won't set you homework today and nor will you have to take notes (smiles and cheers)."

"Right, over time, there have been a lot of great men and great women, great wizards and great muggles, that even if their actions were terrible or good they were great, influential and changed the course of history. There are also some alive today, can anyone name me any?"

Hands went up, "Yes Hermione."

"Albus Dumbledore," she said proudly, beaming.

Yuugi nodded, "Yes, that is one, another?"

"Cornelius Fudge," a boy said.

Yuugi's brow furrowed, "Well, he has done some great things I must admit…but are there any others?" There were a few singers, a few actors, a few celebrities but no one mentioned the two that Yuugi was waiting to hear.

"Well, all those mentioned have been or are great but there are two others you all know very well. One is Professor Snape; he is a Potion's Master and made the wolfesbane potion, improved veritaserum and can brew even the most difficult of potions. Now, his personality, to those who are not in his favour, may seem evil and this may cloud your judgement of him. But do not let your personal feelings cloud the fact that he has done great things."

"Another, is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he has become a figure known by the majority of the wizarding world, his self-appointed title is feared to be spoken and he has many followers. All of these are great achievements, terrible, but no less great."

"Now, another great achiever, although he was not a wizard, was a German man, named Adolph Hitler. Now, he was Austrian, but longed to be German and his dream was to become a painter. He was denied, twice, entrance to the academy of fine arts in Vienna but he did find his footing in politics. Awarded twice for bravery in the field during World War I if it wasn't for him, there would have been no World War II."

"Hitler believed in a greater Germany and pure Germans. Draco was it?" Yuugi looked at the boy who had asked about his hair who nodded with narrowed eyes, "Come stand up here please."

The boy got up reluctantly and headed over to him, standing at equal height, it made some of those in green and silver ties snicker. "Now, Draco here is what the perfect German was believed to look like, blonde, blue eyes and well built, you can sit down now Draco. There was also one race that Hitler despised, the Jews, he also hated gypsies, homosexuals, crippled and he wanted to get rid of them."

Those amongst the class who had been privy to a muggle education and therefore knew bits and pieces about the Holocaust looked grave and were silently fixated on their new teacher.

"He build death camps, Jews and the others he hated were herded up and taken to these camps. Crowded into tiny bunks, their cloths were taken away to be given to Germans and their hair was shaved off. Most died of disease or starvation from being forced into such close contact constantly." The whole class was silent. "Groups of people were taken to giant chambers with shower heads and told they were going to be allowed to shower. But they never got the chance…they weren't showers, they were gas chambers."

"Once in these chambers, the doors would be closed and bolted, those inside were trapped and gas was poured, a poisonous gas that killed when inhaled. The dead bodies were dragged out, piled in wheelbarrows and dumped into great pits. But that wasn't enough for Hitler. He didn't even want their remains in the ground. The bodies were dug up and burned. The imprisoned Jews were forced to cart the bodies of what had most likely been their friends and family from great stinking pits of death to great furnaces. These corpses were in varying stages of decay and carrying many diseases."

"Millions were killed, this event was called the Holocaust, the persecution of Jews because Hitler didn't like them."

There was complete silence as Yuugi finished speaking, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Now who here think that that was the right thing to do. It was a great thing, something that is recognised up to this day as a horror. But tell me, put your hand up, honestly, if you think he was in the right, that he should have been allowed to do that…"

No hands went up, not even the Slytherins. "Hitler believed Jews to be inferior and because of this they should all be massacred. Now tell me if you can, what's the difference between what Hitler did and what Lord Voldemort is trying to do to muggles?"

As soon as he finished the bell rang and the class got up, packed away and left in complete silence leaving Yuugi to prepare for his next class.

---Harry, Ron and Hermione---

"Did that really happen Hermione?" Ron asked turning to look at her,

"I'm afraid so Ron."

"But why?"

"Because he thought they were inferior," Hermione replied, "bit sick really isn't it?" Ron nodded. "They have an exhibit at one of the history museums in London, boxes of shoes, hair, confiscated belongings, cloths. Big glass boxes of them, it's so sad and so horrible, that one man can do so much damage."

The three continued on in silence to potions and Snape couldn't understand for the life of him why his whole class seemed to be depressed, well…all those who had just had History of Magic anyway.

---

**Don't worry, not all the chapters are going to be history lessons but I will be tackling morals in this story...anyway...yeh, Review!**

**For those of you interested in this story, I'm going to move it to the Yu-Gi-Oh section tomorrow, so you've had plenty of notice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Vacancy**

**Summary: **Summary? What summary?

**Rating: T**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4**

Shinigami's Shadow - He won't be sending them to the shadow realm but that doesn't mean he's going to play nice grin

Yume Li - There will be a few convertions

misfit2008 - In all honesty I have to admit that Hitler was a political genius, although he had bad morals, it's no easy feat to convince hundred of people that massacre is right. If I was writing a history text book, it would matter to me what your teacher told you...but as it stands, I'm just writing a story that is trying to influence the characters in the story, not those outside of it.

**Pairings???**

**Notes: Once again...referance to Hitler...I don't know why...oh well.**

**---**

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry screamed at Professor Umbridge, "I saw him, I fought him!"

Professor Umbridge opened her mouth to reply when there was knock on the door, the woman's face composed itself into a sickly sweet smiled before calling out in a sour sugar laced voice, "Come in."

The door swung open and the class turned to look, Harry still standing, to see Professor Mouto stick his multi-coloured head around the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting Professor," Yuugi said looking at Harry who was shaking from anger, "but may I please borrow Mr Potter for a moment?"

Continuing in her sickly sweet voice Umbridge asked, "And what would you need Mr Potter for?"

"I'm teaching some of the sixth years about the origins and uses of emotionally induced magic, the patronus is a wonderful example and since my attempts constantly fail I was wondering if Mr Potter would mind demonstrating."

"Mr Potter has already been indulged enough, I don't think boosting his ego, Professor Mouto, would be better for him than proceeding with his Defence Against the Dark Arts studies," Umbridge replied, the corner of her faked smile twitched but Yuugi merely grinned at her.

"Based on the Ministry's new 'no practical' theory unless Mr Potter was to suddenly and unexplainably become illiterate, I doubt he would be unable to catch up on his…studies," Yuugi replied, some of the class grinned and one or two sniggered.

Professor Umbridge's cheeks flushed, but her smile did not budge, however a slightly bitter tone did edge it's way into her voice, "The study of theory has been proven to be highly effective."

"Yet not more so than practical practise," Yuugi replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, we could go on like this for a long time but I feel bad about depriving your other students of their _valuable study time_. So, may I borrow Mr Potter or not?"

"Mr Potter is merely 15, surely you don't believe this rubbish about his ability to perform a patronus? A patronus is hard to perform even by fully trained wizards." Professor Umbridge simpered.

"If you have any doubts, why not ask him to perform yourself, or are you afraid that you may be proved wrong?" Umbridge did not reply and Yuugi, feeling a sudden burst of courage continued, "For instance if your Ministry is willing to drag a 15 year old boy in to be tried like a criminal and you doubt his ability to perform a patronus then would he be able to throw off veritaserum? A talent that few posses at best. You drag a boy in like a criminal the least you can do is try him like a criminal."

Umbridge sat their tight-lipped; the look on Harry's face was like a light bulb about to blow it was so bright. Ron grinned at him and Hermione was smiling, Slytherins were gaping at him and still Umbridge did not reply.

"Fine," she replied, her voice has returned to its sugary sweetness, "but Mr Potter will be serving a weeks worth of detentions for his earlier misconduct."

"Do as you will, Mr Potter, follow me please," Yuugi said thinly, he hated the woman, the way she dressed, her mannerisms and her auras disgusted him. He was going to have to work on his shields or let Atem take over for a while, his Yami was currently sleeping and had been doing so most of the day…spirits and their lazy tendencies.

Yuugi shut the door to Professor Umbridge's class once Harry left it, "Professor –"

"Ssh Mr Potter, we are not at a safe distance yet," Yuugi cautioned as he lead Harry towards his classroom.

"Professor, what you said back there…"

"Is the believe of the majority of where I come from Mr Potter. Evil is a like a shadow, as long as there is light there will be darkness that although it receded to a great extent at one point during the day eventually lengthens. There is a difference between containing something and eliminating it."

"Like how in Germany they tried to get rid of communists and Hitler's nationalists party?" Harry asked grinned.

Yuugi stopped outside his classroom door and looked down at him, "Yes, in a way, interested were you?"

"Yeh," Harry replied and they both entered. Harry enjoyed showing his patronus to the sixth years, most of whom believed him instead of the ministry and Harry had to wonder if this wasn't entirely due to Professor Mouto. 

---

**I know this chapter was shorter than chapter 2 but seeing as I'm making events follow the book the chapters will vary in length so don't kill me. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Vacancy**

**Summary: **Summary? What summary?

**Rating: T**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 10**

Yume Li - Lol, I don't think he minds, enjoy the update

NKingy - Isn't it just? Oh well, enjoy

Kikyo's killer - I have updated

Mikutalla - Voila

aniyugiohdragongirl - Just put the story on story alert and it'll go straight to your e-mail saying I've updated. I haven't really got time to tell you manually anyway sorry. Anyway, enjoy the story.

**Pairings???**

**Notes: I think I'm doing rather well to have posted during the week...haven't done my history prep but oh well.**

**---**

It was Thursday evening and Harry had been making his way back from another of Umbridge's detentions when he'd come across Ron, lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky and clutching his broomstick.

"I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly as they set off together towards the common room.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted, "Well boys, out after hours I see, I'm hoping you have good excuses." Harry and Ron jumped, spinning around to see Professor Mouto grinning at them. "I'd hate to have to give you detention."

"Well sir, I was just on my way back from detention with Professor Umbridge and Ron said he'd wait for me," Harry said quickly, glancing at Ron who nodded vigorously.

"I was not aware that one required a broomstick to wait, flying in corridors is against regulations and hard to do without making a racket," Yuugi replied, his grin still plastered on as he watched the two boys fidget.

"You're not going to give us detention are you sir?" Ron asked tentatively, shifting from one foot to another.

"Well no, but I am going to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," Yuugi replied, "If you two would find that a suitably horrible punishment."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned, "It'd be dreadful sir, the worst," Harry replied.

"Yeh, even worse than with Professor Snape," Ron said grinning.

"What was that Mr Weasley?" a silky voice drawled from behind them, Yuugi looked up.

"Good evening Severus, I just caught these boys out of bed and have awarded suitable punishment," Yuugi replied.

"That remains to be seen yet I do believe that I asked Mr Weasley a question," the potion's master turned his gaze from Yuugi to Ron, Yuugi raised an eyebrow and Harry didn't look happy.

"Um…I said, that, that Professor Mouto's punishment would be far worse than detention with you sir," Ron replied nervously.

"Detention Friday, with me Mr Weasley," Snape drawled.

"Sorry Severus, but that's my time slot for them," Yuugi replied.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I was under the impression that Mr Potter was already serving a weeks worth of detention with Dolores," his lips curled, "or had you forgotten that?"

"No I hadn't and I had intended to discuss it with her this evening on my way back from escorting these two to Gryffindor Tower," Yuugi replied, "now, we really must be going so if you'll excuse us Severus?"

"If I must but Mr Weasley will be serving detention, only it'll be on Saturday," with a smirk Snape turned on his heel and strode down the corridor.

"That giant bat, what the hell is he trying to pull?" Ron fumed once Professor Snape was out of eye and ear shot.

"Language Ron," Yuugi replied, Ron's ears went red and Harry snorted thinking that his Professor sounded like Hermione, "and personally, I think he took that as an insult."

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Severus is one of those people that want you to fear them, you give them compliance and they'll play ball, if you don't they feel like under-achievers and need to prove themselves. I'm sorry to say this Ron but your detention is probably going to be awful," Yuugi explained.

"Damn it," Ron huffed.

"Language," Yuugi chided as they reached the portrait hole. Ron growled the password and stormed through.

Harry turned back for a moment and said, "Sir, are you really going to put us in detention?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I must Harry or else Severus will have my head, but don't worry. Detention don't always last all night," Yuugi winked and then strode off leaving a confused Harry behind him

---Yuugi---

Yuugi winced and rubbed his temples as he made his way to Umbridge's office. The wards became stronger at night lest someone try to attack a student while they slept so the pain was greater if he staid up too long and unfortunately, it had been his turn to patrol the castle tonight. Still, he made it to Umbridge's office and there was still noise inside indicating the presence of someone. If the woman was not there then he would just go to bed and talk to her in the morning.

He knocked and a sugar laced "Come in," was thrilled from behind the door.

Yuugi turned the handled and walked in to find the woman in her disgusting pink cardigan tidying up papers on her desk. "Yes?" her voice slipped into an icy tone as, rasing her head, she saw who it was. "Was there something you wanted Mr Mouto? I do not appreciate being disturbed."

"Actually there was, I gave Mr Potter a Friday detention only for Severus to point out that he is still serving detention with you. Hence I came to ask if Mr Potter could attend my detention and continue his weeks worth as planned after that with an added day to make up for it?" Yuugi asked politely as he walked up to the desk.

As he did so, a paper, the ink on which was still glistening, caught his eye, Dolores Umbridge saw his straying gaze and reached out for the paper but Yuugi was too quick. He snatched it up and looked at it closely, the ink was red.

**Atem, is that blood? **

_I think so aibou, but why would 'I must not tell lies' be written in blood? _

**Maybe this woman is more trouble than we think she is… **

_Why do you say that hikari mine? _

**Yami mine, this is Harry Potter's handwriting**.

_You think she's been having him write in his own blood? _

**Looks like it. **

"Miss Umbridge, what's this?" Yuugi asked holding it up.

Her eyes flickered from the paper to Yuugi, "The product of the Mr Potters late detention," she replied.

"Care to explain why it's written in blood?" Yuugi asked pointedly, his eyes narrowed.

"It's merely red ink, not blood," she argued.

"Then explain the way the writing as become more and more incoherent, I think Mr Potter was in pain since when I saw him all of 10 minutes ago he was far from tired. Tell me Dolores, have you been having the boy write with a quill that scratches him and draws blood?" Yuugi was glaring at her, furious at this point, she didn't dare answer but she didn't cower before his rising aura.

"You do realise it's illegal?" Yuugi prompted.

"I am merely following Ministry Policy, children who have stepped out of turn must be made to realise their place in society through the appropriate punishment," she explained snidely.

"If this is what your Minister calls appropriate punishment then there is something wrong with this system. You see, in the world where I come from, the muggle world, this would be considered child abuse and GBH and since Mr Potter had half muggle blood he is entitled, according to Ministry law, to charge with muggle backing. If you don't believe me, you can check your _Policies_."

With that, Yuugi twirled on his heel and stormed out, utterly furious but determined not to inform Dumbledore until he had spoken to Harry first. There was a certain legal confidentiality barrier he had to confront.

---

**A little longer this time and some Atem in there. Just so everyone knows, Yuugi will be advising Harry to sue so there will be more Umbridge bashing. For those of you who read these footnotes, is there any pairings anyone would like? I'm perfectly happy to do Yaoi and Het, not a Yuri fan though.**


End file.
